Game Night
by Ech0ly
Summary: Ayano is sick of this whole student council problem. They’re constantly pestering her and foiling her plans. So, she ‘invites’ them to stay at school for a ‘game night’. The problem is, these game can get dangerous, and no one knows who will end up dead or alive...
1. Planning

**A/N:**

**Hello to everyone who is reading this! Before we begin, I wanted to say a few things...**

**First of all, to those who've known me or my works for a while, I am so, so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with my stories lately! I've been constantly rewriting the concepts and chapters until I could find the perfect ones (which I finally have, yay!). But school hasn't been taking up as much time as I thought it would, and it's actually easier to write chapters now! Haha! So hopefully I'll get back on track with that.**

**And yeah, I know the concept of this story is a little wacky. I had to mess around with the way mechanics would actually function in-game and the entire plot may seem a little unrealistic at times, but hey! That's what fanfiction is for, right?**

**Also, sorry for how crappy and short this chapter is! I'm literally writing this at 1:37 AM, so I'm a bit tired, lol. I did try my best to polish it up, though.**

**Finally, I do not own Yandere Simulator or any of its characters. The characters featured in this story are creditted to YandereDev and their respective owners.**

**Anyway, enough of me blabbering. Let's get to the actual story!**

**—**

**Chapter One**

**:**

**Thursday, 3:21 PM**

**Cleaning Time**

**—**

It had been just one day since Osana's mysterious disappearance. People were concerned for her- especially Taro- but of course the students of Akademi High still continued as normal, despite the fact that a student had gone missing.

It was amusing to Ayano, really. She had expected that when Osana was declared missing, with posters of her face plastered all through the halls of the school, that people would be more frightened.

_"Ah well," _Ayano shrugged, thinking to herself, "_works in my favor anyway."_

She walked with a rag and furniture polish bottle in hand, walking down the school halls. It was cleaning time, and students were everywhere- some were in classrooms, mopping the floors and wiping the chalkboards.

When Ayano passed by one of the missing poster signs, she stopped. She looked around, making sure no one was watching, and ripped the poster off the wall, crushing it with her fists and tossing it into a trash can.

_"No one knew," _Ayano grinned. _"And no one will ever know what happened to Najimi-san."_

"What'cha got there?" Startled, Ayano turned to see Aoi Ryugoku- the enforcer of the student council- standing behind her.

"Oh, hey there, I didn't see you," Ayano replied quickly. "Well, I missed a spot, so I came to clean it."

Aoi gave Ayano a weird look.

"...okayyy. Sure." Aoi shrugged. "You sure are diligent, Ayano-chan."

Once Ayano was sure that Aoi was out of sight, she ran into the nearest bathroom, taking out her phone to contact Info-chan. She got into a stall and locked the door behind her.

"What do you need?"A staticy female voice- Info-chan- spoke ominously as Ayano called her.

Ayano grinned. "Well," she proclaimed. "I was wondering... when does Kuroko start to make the tea for the student council meetings?"

There was silence on the other end, and Ayano bit her lips. "Yeah, yeah," she sighed, "payment..."

"Mhm..." Info-chan murmured. "Now, pay up."

Ayano texted Info-chan a video she took while spying into the faculty room the other day, where Sensei-Risa was chatting with the other teachers, talking about how she believed her husband was cheating on her. Info-chan laughed.

"I owe you an extra favor for this one," said Info-chan. "This'll make great blackmail... anyway, Kuroko begins making the tea at around 3:20 PM... anything else you need?"

Ayano grinned as she paused for a moment to look at the time. 3:23 PM. Just enough time to carry out her plan.

"Are you interested in..." Ayano searched for words to describe her proposal. "_...stirring up some trouble tonight?"_

"What are you implying?" Info-chan inquired.

"...I _mean _taking care of the whole student council problem." Ayano continued.

After a more in-depth explanation, you could practically _hear _Info-chan grinning on the other end.

"...I'm in. Expect me to stay here tonight." Info-chan agreed. "That eats up the extra favor, though."

"Doesn't matter." said Ayano. "Look at this."

Ayano sent her a video of Inkyu Basu talking about her twin behind her back.

"Ooo..." You could hear Info-chan rubbing her hands together. "Not as effective as the previous one, but I definitely owe you... now, what is it that you need?"

After a brief explanation, there was a quiet _whoosh _on Info-chan's end, followed by the sound of a window sliding open and shutting.

"It's behind the school," Info-chan declared. "Better hurry if you want to carry out your plan." Ayano hung up the phone.

She hurried to the back of the school, where she picked up the small blue bottle that she'd requested from her provider. Rushing back into the building, she retrieved the radio then headed upstairs, stopping when she reached the student council room.

She crouched behind the door, opening it slightly and peeking inside. Kuroko was there, humming to herself as she mixed a liquid into a teapot sitting on a stove burner.

Ayano looked behind her, pressing the button on top of the radio. Loud music blasted from the speakers, and Ayano could tell that Kuroko was startled. The council vice president walked out into the hallway, giving Ayano the perfect opportunity to rush inside the room.

The black-haired girl crawled as fast as she could- while also making sure not to be seen- until she reached the teapot. Quickly, she took out the blue bottle- _the sedative poison_\- and poured its contents into the teapot.

By now, Kuroko had already turned off the radio and was about to return to the room, which was the signal for Ayano to exit. She took cover behind the bookcases and ran out of the room, just in time to see Akane- the student council secretary- entering. Thankfully, she didn't notice Ayano coming out of the room.

"Hi, Kuroko," Ayano could hear Akane chime. "Wow, I'm early for once!"

Ayano peeked back into the room, spying on the two council members.

"Mm," Kuroko responded absently. "I made tea. Matcha tea, to be precise."

"Ooo! My favorite!" Akane exclaimed excitedly. "I love that! Well, I mean, I've never tasted it, but it sounds good, haha! Oh, what do you think of my hair by the way? Is it smooth enough? Oh! Do you think-"

"One statement at a time, Akane-chan," Kuroko interrupted the energetic girl. "I can only answer so much at once."

"Oh..." Akane looked a little drained, but of course that didn't affect her for long. "Oh! Yeah, do you think Ryugoku-senpai will like the tea? She barely ever drinks it..."

"Aoi-chan?" Kuroko looked up from attending to the teapot. "She _hates _matcha tea. I doubt she's going to drink any of it."

Ayano sighed in frustration. How was she going to get Ryugoku-senpai to drink the tea so that her plan could work?

Then she got an idea. Taking out her phone, she swiped through her contacts until she got to Info-chan.

"What do you need?"

**—**

**There it is! The first chapter! I hope you enjoy my writing style. ****If you like this story, you won't have to wait long, because I'm posting another chapter today, which is where the "plan" is revealed and where action begins.**

**Please excuse me if I got any honorary terms wrong. I tried my best! If I did, please point it out in the reviews, it'll help a lot. :)**

**Review if you can! I'd love to see what you think about the story so far.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Ech0ly**


	2. Tea

**—**

**Chapter Two**

**:**

**Thursday, 4:32 PM**

**After School**

**—**

"Anything suspicious happen as of late?" Kuroko paused to adjust her bowtie.

"Other than Najimi-san's disappearance?" Akane shook her head. "I had to break up a dispute between two boys, but that's it, really..."

"Break up?" Aoi scoffed. "It's not like you even had to try hard..."

"Moving on," Kuroko glared at Aoi and looked to Shiromi. "Shiromi-chan? Anything that you've observed? Particularly from Ayano-chan?"

Shiromi leaned back in her chair and took out a chocolate bar, taking a swift bite out of it as she spoke. "Well..." the young woman pondered. "'saw Aishi-san with a baseball bat earlier today... I knew she wasn't a member of the Sports Club, so I sent her to the guidance counselor. She must've gotten away with it, though, because at lunchtime she was walking around like nothing happened. Sly dog, she is."

Shiromi took another bite out of her bar and turned to Aoi, not waiting for Kuroko to address the enforcer. "Ey, Aoi, what've you seen?"

The blue-haired girl crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall. "Earlier today, at cleaning time," Aoi began, "I saw Ayano at a table. Asked her what she was doing, she said she 'missed a spot' and was cleaning it up, even though she wasn't actually doing anything."

"Did you say anything to her?" Kuroko asked.

Aoi shook her head. "Nope. I mean, I guess I just made a sarcastic remark, but that's all and it's not like it matters."

"Hm. Well, I didn't really observe anything too suspicious today," Kuroko added, "The closest thing to suspicious was that Ayano kept running around all the time. I don't know why, though..."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Kuroko spoke again.

"Has anyone heard from Megami-chan?" Kuroko asked the rest of the council. "She hasn't contacted me, and she obviously isn't calling right now to attend the meeting, so..."

"Maybe she's sick," Akane suggested.

"But even when Megami is sick," said Shiromi, "she attends the meetings electronically... like she's been doing for all the council meetings so far."

"Yeah, she hasn't called me or anything," Aoi admitted. "I guess she's just caught up in more of that 'family buisness' she always talks about."

"No matter," Kuroko intertwined her fingers. "The meeting will continue regardless of whether or not Megami is present. Now, Akane, what did you say you saw the delinquents doing earlier today?"

The council spoke for a while about the delinquents (and how much they despised them), troublemakers, how they could observe Ayano's behavior, and other things. Before they knew it, it was already 5:13 PM.

"Wow," Akane exclaimed as she checked the time from her phone. "It's so late already! We've only got about 40 more minutes left for the meeting."

"Eh, who cares," Shiromi proclaimed dismissively. "We don't have much to talk about anyway."

"Yeah, it-" Aoi began, only to abruptly stop talking.

Aoi surveyed the area, squinting like she was anticipating something to come out behind the bookshelves. Everyone in the room shared confused looks until Aoi finally spoke again.

"Did you guys hear that?" Aoi suddenly stood taller.

"Hear what?" asked Akane.

"It sounded like..." Aoi looked around. "...giggling? I'm not sure."

"Well, we didn't hear it." said Shiromi.

Just as Shiromi spoke, there was a soft giggling noise coming from the hallway.

Aoi stomped her foot. "See! There it is again!" She exclaimed.

Aoi cracked her knuckles, balling her hands into fists and pressing them against one another. "...I'll check what's up." she announced. "Y'all keep the meeting going."

She tucked her hands into her pockets and left the room.

"...huh, weird." Kuroko commented. "Anyhow, would anyone care for some tea? I probably should distribute it now, since... you know, Aoi never drinks it."

"I wouldn't mind one bit," Shiromi straightened her posture and rubbed her hands together. "What kind is it?"

"Matcha," Kuroko answered as she began to pour it into three seperate teacups. "I just learned to make it yesterday, from my mother."

"I've always wanted to try it!" Akane beamed as a teacup was placed in front of her.

"Yeah, we know, Akane," Shiromi laughed. "You want to try _everything._"

"Drink up," Kuroko set the teapot down in the middle of the table and sat back in her seat.

The girls cheered, their cups clicking together as they did so, and took a sip from the cups.

Immediately after drinking it, Kuroko could tell something was off. The tea tasted different, but that's not what put Kuroko on edge. Akane made a weird face- which she _never _did when trying new foods, as she thought it was impolite. Shiromi looked down into the cup, confused, like she was expecting to find something unusual floating in it.

"...that's weird," Kuroko studied the teapot in the center. "The tea didn't taste like this _at all _when I tested it earlier..."

"Uhm, I've never tasted matcha, but I don't think it's supposed to taste like this..." Akane rested her hand on her forehead, brushing through her hair.

Shiromi yawned and got up. "I don't know about you guys," Shiromi stated as she stood up from her chair, "but I'm headed to the nurse. Something's off, I can feel it..."

Shiromi left the council room, leaving only Kuroko and Akane sitting there for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Shouldn't Aoi be back by now?" Akane remarked as she tapped her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, she _should_ be back by now..." Kuroko leaned back in her chair to look into the hallway. "You know what? Stay here, I'm going to check if those two are up to something."

Kuroko got out of her seat and began walking out of the room. It was a surprisingly difficult task. Her body felt like it had a weight attached to it, and she couldn't think straight.

When she finally made it out of the student council room, she found it odd that there was none of the usual chatter in the Art Club room, and that no music was coming from the Light Music Club. Kuroko decided to ignore it for now- the whole point of this was so that she could find Shiromi and Aoi anyway.

Kuroko made her way downstairs to the nurse to try and find Shiromi first. After all, the eccentric young woman would probably be the most likely to get involved in some mischief. Aoi could handle herself if she encountered any trouble.

Kuroko was about halfway there when she noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Hello?" Kuroko called out to the person. "Hello? Answer me!"

Kuroko felt for her pepper spray, but it wasn't in its holster. Kuroko cursed her bad luck as she remembered she'd left in upstairs in the student council room.She cautiously approached the figure until she came close enough to fully see the person.

Short white hair. White and black scarf.

And the student council uniform.

Kuroko's eyes widened as she realized it was Shiromi and rushed toward her.

"Shiromi? Shiromi!" Kuroko exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

When Kuroko recieved no response from her fellow student council member, she began to panic. Was Shiromi injured to the point where she couldn't speak? Was she dead?

_"Okay Kuroko, don't panic..." _Kuroko reassured herself. _"Everything's going to be fine... just... remember what to do."_

Kuroko checked Shiromi's arms and legs. She didn't appear to have any injuries, nor did she appear to be dead. In fact, she appeared to be sleeping rather than hurt. Kuroko sighed with relief.

It was still confusing, however. Why was Shiromi sleeping? More importantly, why was she in the hallway? Kuroko didn't know the answer to either of those. Maybe she was tired?

_"No," _Kuroko shook her head. _"That can't be it..." _Shiromi had seemed to be fine- and full of energy- the entire day. The only indication that she could've been tired was that she had yawned, but everyone yawns occasionally, so that didn't really make sense. Besides, even though Shiromi was a little strange, it's not like she would just decide to take a nap in the middle of the hallway. She'd even said earlier that she was going to the nurse.

Whatever it was, something was definitely wrong. Kuroko decided the most rational thing to do would be to alert the faculty. Preferably the nurse so that she could check on Shiromi.

The vice president went over to the front of the nurse's office, which was surprisingly locked. Kuroko tapped her foot in frustration and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Kuroko suddenly felt dizzy. _Really _dizzy. What was going on? Did Kuroko put the wrong ingredients into the tea? She knew it had something to do with the tea.

Since the nurse either wasn't there or had locked the door, Kuroko did her best to ignore the dizziness and hobbled over to the faculty room. The door wasable to open this time, but there was nobody inside.

Kuroko's eyelids grew heavy as she wandered back to Shiromi. Something was wrong. Very, _very _wrong.

She was about to pick up Shiromi to carry her to the student council room when she heard someone walking.

She recognized the footstep pattern.

_Ayano._

Instinctively, she whipped around, but Ayano wasn't coming to her. In fact, she was entering one of the closet areas.

At first, Kuroko was going to ignore the young woman, but then she saw that Ayano was carrying a _person _in her hands.

Even though Aoi, Shiromi, or Akane weren't available and she was rapidly growing very tired, Kuroko reminded herself that as part of the student council, her duty was to help ensure the safety of the students at school. Knowing this, it wasn't like Kuroko could just walk away like nothing happened. So, doing her best to not appear prone to any possible attacks to Ayano, Kuroko silently followed the girl as she entered the closet.

This is when she realized that Ayano wasn't carrying just any student.

_She was carrying Aoi._

_She was carrying Aoi!_

What had Ayano done? What was happening? Questions buzzed through Kuroko's head as she tried to figure out what was happening.

Kuroko, at this point, was too tired to focus. But it wasn't like she could just walk away like nothing happened. Ayano could've very possibly hurt Aoi!

Kuroko stomped her foot on the ground. "Not on my watch!" she exclaimed as she charged toward Ayano. The sadistic girl was too fast for Kuroko though, and she fell onto the ground with a thud.

Ayano set Aoi down and grinned at Kuroko.

"Nice to see you too, Kamenaga-san," Ayano remarked sarcastically.

"You... you drugged the tea, didn't you?!" Kuroko growled. "You're responsible for this!"

Ayano shrugged. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going... no, we're... you know what we'll do!..." Kuroko retorted, trying to keep her words together.

Kuroko tried to get up but fell, and Ayano laughed. "What's the problem, Kuroko? Getting tired?" Ayano mocked.

Kuroko did her best to get back up and run to the student council room or find a faculty member, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to gather up enough strength to do it. Ayano laughed psychotically.

Kuroko just wanted to curl up into a ball as realization hit her. Nothing she did was going to stop Ayano. She was too weak right now. Too tired. _Kuroko was going to die here, and there was nothing she could do about it._

Kuroko hadn't cried once for more then ten years. But right now all she felt like doing was crying. She just felt so helpless. Kuroko was so tired and just wanted to rest, but she knew that if she did something terrible would happen.

_"Don't sleep!" _She screamed in her head. _"Don't sleep, you know what will happen."_

Ayano loomed over Kuroko, still laughing.

_"Don't sleep, don't sleep, don't sleep..."_

Kuroko desperately tried fighting back against the drugs effects, but it was just too strong. She slowly began to close her eyes.

_"Don't sleep, don't..."_

The last thing she saw before her vision faded and the world went black was Ayano standing over her with a sinister grin.

**—**

**A/N:**

**Hooray, chapter two is done! This story has been really fun to write so far, I even publish another chapter tomorrow or late at night today.**

**As for reviews...**

**AProudSlytherpuff: Thanks so much for taking time to review! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Hopefully this chapter was good enough to satisfy you for now! Also, you were the only person to review the story so far! Yay! Unfortunately, I can't give you a reward for it or anything (I wish I could lol), but you officially earn the title of the first reviewer!**

**Sorry that I couldn't get too far into what 'the plan' was. I've decided that I'm going to move that to chapter three, since that's when the main plot of this story begins.**

**Review if you can! I welcome all feedback. **

**Enjoy the rest of your day/night, everyone!**

**-Ech0ly**


End file.
